Part of your world
by ad-steph
Summary: Stiles and Scott had a fight, how everything will turn when Stiles learns that he also got a potential. Derek/Stiles, don't like don't read.
1. Stiles got a potential

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic about Teen wolf. Hope you'll like it. :)**

**Also I'm sorry for the spelling/grammatical mistakes because I'm french so English is not my mother-tongue at all. XD**

**I don't own Teen wolf and its characters.**

* * *

><p>"You know what Scott ? You're an asshole ! I tried to give you all my help but you don't give a damn about it. The only thing you did since you're a werewolf is hanging out with Allison and crying when she broke up with you, I've had enough." I shouted to my ex-best friend.<p>

"Oh come on! Don't be such a hypocrite, you helped me just to feel useful for the first time of your life!" He glared at me.

"Fuck you!" I said pushing him.

"Don't push me Stiles..." Scott warned with his best killer face.

"Or what?" I asked pushing him once again.

Then, all I heard was Scott growling really loud and all I felt was my back against the wall and it was hurting me so bad. One advice, never confront your best-friend mainly if he's a werewolf. I was getting up hardly and he was looking at me like he broke my backbone, which was almost true.

"Stiles... I'm" He began.

"No, don't say a word. I think that you've done enough to let me understand. Bye Scott." I said leaving him in his room.

Since that fight we didn't speak to each other, Scott tried to apologize and called me but like I told him I've had enough for being the goofy good friend who's killing himself by harassing Google and books about werewolves. Maybe Scott was right, by helping him I tried to be part of something but once again nothing works for me. Also everything changed in school because, I left the Lacrosse team saying that I've got healthy problems and I can't play anymore, moreover I wasn't sitting next to Scott who was always trying to talk to me.

From now, I walk in the school alone because I don't wanna be M.I-wanna-be-in-Lydia's-pants anymore, Jackson doesn't even remember who I am since I left the team, sucker... And Allison, well we never talked that much and she broke up with Scott so there's nothing else to say. There's one person I talk with sometimes... Danny, he's nice to me but we don't talk that often, just for classes. I wonder if he finds me attractive...

Being lonely is really hard for me, because I like to talk, laugh and having someone to have fun with like I did with Scott. Sometimes I wonder how it would be if Scott and I didn't have that fight, but I'm just wasting my time because our friendship is... over...

So, after school I came back to my house where my dad left a paper, as usual, where I could read "gonna work late, don't wait for me". No problem, since I don't wait you since you're the sheriff. So I decided to go to the store because the fridge was yelling me that I should stop eating like I was a preggo. I took my car's keys and saying to my self what I should buy, chicken, vegetables, sausages, and lot of crisps, only healthy food. When I parked the car, there was nobody in the store except the casher who was texting with his phone.

I finally came back home with my stuff, and when I entered I noticed that the front door was unlocked... Is dad home? Did I forget to lock the door? Oh man, I hope nobody stole something... I climbed the stairs then I saw my room's door open... What the hell?

"Dad? Did you come back early?" I asked hoping that my dad was trying to fool me. I walked quietly to my room and my foot hit something. Why one of my books is outside of my room? I dropped the book, which was on the floor, and took a look at it then I saw a huge scratch on the cover.

'_Uh oh, that doesn't sound good_' I thought.

"Scott that's not funny at all!" I shouted showing the book to my door, which is pretty ridiculous because it was like I was talking to the door. I saw black shape approaching but it totally didn't look like Scott. I gasped and had the confirmation that it wasn't Scott by the low growl and the heavy red eyes. When a situation like this happens you have to run, right? Well, call me stupid but I was too scared to make a move. A huge werewolf, maybe the alpha, was walking to me and didn't look like he wanted to have a nice conversation with me.

"Stiles! Down!" Someone was yelling me.

All I did was having a horizontal position, keeping my hands on my ears and closing my eyes. The thing is that I'm not a girl... okay I'm such a girl for this but don't blame me, I'm sure you'll do the same! During my 'meditation', I was thinking about how stupid I should look like in moments like this. Then, I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder and I screamed out loud like a total girl and saw Derek.

"Wow calm down, it's just me!" he said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted out loud.

"No prob for saving your life..." Derek sighed.

"What was that? The alpha?" I asked.

"Yeah and it seems that you've got big problems" He admitted with a worried look on his face.

"What? Why? How? Huh?" I mumbled not understanding what the dark haired guy was telling me.

"Well to be short, you've got a huge potential for the alpha." He answered calmly.

"Huge potential for being part of his pack?" I asked.

"No" Derek simply said.

"Then I've got a huge potential for what?" I asked beginning afraid of the answer.

Then Derek took a deep breath and looked at me like I was going to die in the next ten seconds.

"You've got a huge potential for matting..." The werewolf answered insisting on the last word.

What the hell? When I said that I wanted to be attractive I wasn't including psycho-wolves in it! All my thoughts became disturbed and my vision was blur the last thing I saw was Derek asking me if I was okay. I wasn't okay but couldn't tell him because I suddenly felt out of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are, the first chapter is finished and the second one will come very soon. Please tell me what you think and review!<strong>


	2. The human and the wolf

**OMG in less than 24 hours, my fic got 573 hits, 452 visitors and 10 reviews! Thank you a lot I totally didn't except that! Okay now chapter 2, I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>When that Ke$ha girl did that 'Tik tok' song I didn't understand what means 'wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy', now I still don't get the meaning but I had an idea of what could be the contrary. The last thing I remember was Derek telling me that according to the alpha, whom I had the surprise to meet, I've got a huge potential... as a mate. Yikes! I tried to figure out how I came in my bed, only wearing a boxer.<p>

"Hello sleeping beauty" Said a rough voice which was Derek's one, trying to light up the mood, and helped me a lot to understand how I came from the floor to my bed being undressed.

"Did you take my clothes off and pulled me in my bed?" I asked knowing the answer.

"It's better for your dad to find you in your bed than being out of life on the floor, don't you think?" He answered sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You're right... I guess..." I said without knowing what else I could say even if I wondered what happened to me.

"What happened to you is a symptom of what we, werewolves, call 'The call'." Derek said looking at me in the eyes.

"The... call?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a symptom that potential mates has to call the werewolf they belong to. And you're in a 'calling period' which means that you have to find your werewolf as soon as possible or... " The werewolf has a pity look from now.

"Or what?" Were the two words I only said trying to not panic.

"If you don't find the werewolf who belongs to you, then none of you is gonna find the happiness of 'mating', you both will go through the motions without living anymore. So that's why you have to find who is your werewolf." Answered the leathered boy.

"Okay wait a minute, how do I recognize my wolfy? Maybe it's the alpha?" Ton of questions were in brain but I wanted those two to be answered first.

"It can't be the alpha, the alpha only wants to pick potential mates to have them under control for himself that's it. And about your first question you have to feel it, it has to be natural. You can't choose, life does." Said Derek obviously fighting against something. "Also during your calling period, all werewolves who aren't mated to someone are gonna try to be with you. Be careful." He finished closing his eyes and leaving me in my room.

"Hey! This conversation isn't over!" I shouted as Derek go away "... okay maybe it is now..." I sighed.

Alright so let's start to the beginning, I'm a potential mate (even if I still don't know why me) who in his period for finding my honey wolfy and being mate with. If I don't find my werewolf I'm gonna be desperate and maybe kill myself... Hurray... Moreover, all werewolves in the town are gonna propose me, that part is gonna be fun.

I took a long moment before being dressed and getting out of my house. When I left the front door I saw someone that I didn't except to see.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" I paused few seconds "Oh non don't tell me that you're in urge for making me your mate?" I asked.

"What? NO!" He screamed like a kid "Derek told me about your situation and that the alpha came to you..." He began.

"Actually he came into me, he wanted to flirt." I rectified smiling.

"Derek also told me that you would be able to be more... sensitive to all propositions so as Derek thinks don't join the alpha you know that it's wrong." Said the guy who almost broke my back last time I came to his house.

Then I became really pissed off and upset by what Scott said, how can this guy tell me what to do and what to don't do, because last time I checked him it wasn't me who made the mistakes.

"Derek said, Derek thinks, Derek told me. Thanks for telling me Derek's opinion but I guessed that you made yours, another proof that if you're not involved you don't care..." I said harshly.

"Dude, you're in trouble! Stop acting like an asshole!" He began to shout.

"Me an asshole? You serious? You come to MY house for repeating stupid shit and you call me 'asshole'? Seriously, what do you know about what happened? Maybe the alpha is my wolfy and maybe I'm his perfect mate. And you know what? You gave me the idea to check this out!" I yelled.

Then Scott took a 'sorry face' looking at me like he was watching me for the first time is his life, he didn't know what to do there was only a melt of surprise and shock the circle drawn by his mouth. I looked at him with fierce, showing him that he's not gonna stop me this time, and I took my Jeep driving to the woods for reconsidering the alpha's case.

As I parked the vehicle, I jumped out of it and found myself in the middle of nowhere... I only guessed that I was in the woods without knowing where exactly and where to go. I tried to trust my instincts and walk to somewhere my soul told me to go. Suddenly I remembered the path I was taking, without remembering when I took it. Then I saw a huge black shape which was looking like... a burned house? Oh crap, no I know why this path sounded so familiar, I arrived at Derek Hale's home. When I did a step backward I felt my back against something which seemed warm and comfortable... I turned and saw noticed that Derek was behind me.

"Can you tell me what are you doing in the woods? You know it's dangerous, you're in..." Began the dark haired guy.

"Yeah I know I've got my period" I said sounding like a girl then I paused thinking about how awkward my sentence was "Can you tell me what you're doing behind me?" Damn that sounded more silly.

I saw Derek hiding a smile... oh gosh don't tell me that he begins to feel my 'potential' too! And he did a step away from me and said "I heard footsteps and I don't like having visitors. Guess you knew that." He crossed his arms and looked straight at me "You didn't answer my question."

"Well... I just wanted to know something like 'why the hell am I a _potential mate_?'" I answered playing my joke card.

"Well, the legend says that when a werewolf comes to the world, a human with the most innocent soul is chosen as its friend, its lover... its mate. But the wolf and the human have to find themselves, like I told you there's no choice because life already chose. The werewolf has a part of his mate and vice versa, when they find each other both of them feel complete and no one can live without the other." Told Derek like he was telling me a story for children.

When the werewolf finished his story I felt a little bit of joy because I knew that from now I wasn't looking for someone but MY someone, MY werewolf, someone who I belong to. Bring it on wolfies, Stiles is gonna find his doggy love!

* * *

><p>Derek's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I saw a reflection of happiness on Stiles' face and I felt complete, he wasn't the first potential mate I know but Stiles has something special.<p>

"Hum... I guess I gotta go, I have some unfinished business" said the teenager to me.

"Be careful Stiles! Don't try things you're gonna regret" I warned as he walked.

"Like you care about me..." He sighed when he was away, but I still could hear him.

"You have no idea about how I care about you..." I began to whisper. I knew that Stiles has something special that I never felt with other potential mate I met then I decided to finish what I was about to say to feel relieved "... my mate".

* * *

><p><strong>TADAM! I hope you like this chapter like I did when I was writing it. HOLLY CRAP, I just finished to write it and the fanfic has at the moment: 687 hits, 545 visitors and 12 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH KEEP IT UP!<strong>


	3. One soul, two bodies

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews you gave to my story, you're AWESOME! I'm so glad that some people like it. **

**And sorry for misspelling and grammatical mistakes, english is not my mother-tongue. ^^"**

* * *

><p>Derek's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believe, life finally sent me my mate... the half part of my soul. Since I was a child I heard many stories about mating. For us, werewolves, mating is more than just 'two people being together' it's even more powerful than soulmate things.<p>

One of my favorite legend is _The Origins of the Mates_, it tells that a long time ago a witch was about to marry a man but that man was a werewolf. Unfortunately the woman didn't like being with a horrible creature such as a werewolf, so she made a spell to split her lover's soul in two parts. One of those parts was calm and patient, it was the human one, and the other one was wild and heavy, the werewolf one. Sadly, the thing that the witch forgot is that you can't live with half of your mind, and the man felt horrible for months. One day, the man met a girl whom he found attractive, and when he was with that girl he felt that he found his lost part, he felt... complete. I never remember the end of this story but I always liked this legend, and with Stiles I know that I feel complete and nothing else matter.

As I walked to my house, I remembered when I understood that Stiles is my other half. It was after I felt totally bad due to that shitty bullet in my arm, I was totally out of control and Stiles was there, helping me. When we were alone, me threatening him to cut my arm, I felt something weird in my body, my blood began to burn, my heart was speeding up and my mind was telling that everything is gonna be okay as long as the human in front of me is there. When I was healing at home, I felt totally broken like I finally found a piece of my soul but I couldn't take it back because that piece is a part of someone... of Stiles. We don't care about homosexuality and anything else, everything is about the soul, what you've got inside your heart and not your pants, that's why I'm not afraid of saying that I wanna mate Stiles.

That would be so easy if I only tell him the truth but I can't, it has to be natural for him or it won't work. Also, he has to understand by himself, I can't and don't want to force him. I just hope he will find the truth as soon as possible, before another wolf takes advantage from him. Stiles began his 'calling period' which means that all werewolves from the town are gonna try to be his, because they're lost by the attractive smell of Stiles and because he's gonna be more receptive to everything... But I won't allow them, I can't let my mate be in trouble.

Suddenly I heard my phone ringing and read 'Rookie – Scott', I smirked a bit proud of the nickname I gave to him and accepted the call.

"I'm listening" I simply answered.

"Dude we've got a huge problem. I came to Stiles' house and talked to him... I mean tried to warn him about the alpha and all those things about his new situation." He said losing his breath.

"Yeah about that, he-" I began.

"He wanna confront the alpha because he totally believes that he belongs to the alpha! That's totally stupid and has nonsense!" He finished.

I paused before understanding that Stiles was not only in the woods for asking me questions, but also to try to investigate. Maybe I shouldn't have put the pressure or maybe I should have tell him the truth...

"Except if you feel lonely and you wanna find the person you belong to after hearing that you don't have much time" I admitted as I left my house to save Stiles from his craziness.

After I hung up, my phone was ringing once again when I read "Stiles" on my screen I suddenly felt fear and worrying going through my veins.

"Stiles, where the hell are you?" I almost yelled as I walked in the woods looking for the song made by his heartbeat.

"Hello sweety, it's been a long time." Said a feminine voice that I recognized in a second.

"Kate... What did you do to Stiles?" I shouted.

"Owww, what a bad dog! You could at least say 'hi' to one of your old friends. Anyway, your kid is actually... Well is not able to answer can I leave a message?" Answered the bitch.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" I growled.

"If you want him, you know where he is. Sorry honey wolf but I gotta go, hunter stuff to do. Cheers!" and she hung up.

I didn't try to fight the wolf inside me, on the contrary, I let him going out. Stiles was captured by the Argents, and I knew that it was a trap but I didn't care because my mate doesn't have to suffer for me. They want me to come? They're not gonna be disappointed.

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>When I left Derek, my body was shaking like never before and my head was killing me. Yeah, sounds like I'm being sick but the weirdest thing is that it didn't take long... just few seconds, maybe it was something else. The things Derek told me was what I wanted to hear, maybe I'm not lost in this world maybe I could be a part of it because I had the confirmation was I've got a<em> special someone,<em> somewhere. Okay that sounds totally girlish but seriously when you always play Robin from Batman & Robin, and your life was like 'helping your best-friend to get out of crappy situations' it's like you don't live for yourself but for others. Moreover, I don't get why that alpha thing can't have a mate, after all he's a werewolf too! Maybe Derek didn't tell me something everything.

Mysterious Derek, he's more a robot than a werewolf to me... A Werebot maybe? 'Scott had to do this!' 'Scott step out of this girl' 'Stiles help Scott to do this because I'm too awesome for that' 'Stiles get out of my broken, burned down, home'. That guy is like what, 2-3 years older than us? And he's talking like he was our father, sorry Derek but that role is already taken by my own father.

During all my awkward thinking session, I was walking in the middle of nowhere trying to figure out where the alpha could be...

"Hey alpha come here to greet your omega!" I sounded ridiculous but I was proud of my joke, except the fact that I'm not an omega because I'm not a werewolf at all, but I didn't care because too proud of my joke, yay!

And, I finally conclude that the alpha was not in the woods and also conclude that Derek was the only werewolf living here, like he only got a human form and nothing else. When I walked back to reach my car I heard footsteps behind me and I sighed, I wasn't in the mood to speak to Derek again.

"Could you please leave me-" BANG! Something hit my leg and I only could whisper "alone" before everything went dark to my eyes. My ears were active for seconds because I still could hear something approaching me laughing and said "I won't as long as you'll be useful".

* * *

><p><strong>WOW 25 reviews, 1 193 hits and 861 visitors since last time! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! Just for you a little teaser for the upcoming chapter : someone is gonna... dance! XD<strong>


	4. The revelation

**I just finished the third chapter that I begin with the fourth lol! I just couldn't wait to write this one. Hope it didn't take that long, because I wanted the dance part to be perfect.**

* * *

><p>Stile's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>It has been few minutes since I woke up in this creepy place. I don't know how many times I slept but the first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that I was in a sort of cage where you can only find in zoo. There was a woman who was calling someone... with my phone? What the hell?<p>

"Hum... excuse me miss?" I asked with a shy voice and I saw the woman rolling her eyes and sighed. "Sorry honey wolf but I gotta go, hunter stuff to do. Cheers!" she said to the phone before throwing it to the wall.

"My... phone! What did you do to my phone? Do you have any idea how much I spent into it?" I almost yelled and she glared at me "Okay, no problemo, do as you wish with now broken phone" I finished.

"If you don't stop to talk that much it's your head that I'm gonna break next, alright?" She answered with a smile on her face, not the kind of nice smile but the kind of I-am-hiding-a-serial-killer-inside-me smile. "So, let me introduce myself..." she began, "I am Kate, and my hobby is to hunt and kill werewolves. Now your turn sweety." Her introduction made me conclude that she's Allison's aunt, except if her dad likes to dress up as a woman...

"Well... I-I-I am Stiles... and m-my ho-hobbies are... reading bo-books and..." I stuttered without knowing what I could say, because I don't like to introduce myself when I'm considered as a hostage. "And you like flirting with werewolves, well I mean you like to catch their attention. Am I right?" She winked at me.

The lady approached to me and whispered "Yeah I know, because I've got a teenager niece maybe you know her she's named name is Allison and she is exactly like you... a potential mate. Sadly she's gonna be a hunter like her father and me. But you, you're gonna help me to trap those animals." she smirked..

Suddenly, I heard and a big noise and I saw Allison's aunt falling on the floor. When I looked up there was Allison, with a shovel on her hands, standing with Derek. "I'll do what I want to do and I won't be one of yours, never." The girl said, then she looked at me worried "Stiles, you okay? I am so sorry for what she had done to you" she apologized to me. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit dazed but I'm good. Did you just hit your aunt with that shovel? That's... AWESOME!" I shouted and Allison was smiling proud of herself.

I looked at Derek "hey buddy!" is all I said because by his look I didn't know if he was happy to see me alive or if he's just gonna kill me and eat me after going out of this place. "We need to talk" was the only thing he growled at me, then he took my arm to get out of here. I tried to wave at Allison for thanking her about what she did and Derek didn't bother to say anything he just walked straight, the Werebot is back in town! I heard a "Guys wait! Could you at least explain to me?" from Allison and a "Get in the car" which sounded more like an order than an invitation, from Derek.

Once we arrived to his home, we entered and I couldn't remain silence anymore. I took some pills for the headache I was having right now, and it began to hurt me so bad. I decided to break the ice "Would you just calm down?" I began, "Seriously dude, you should try for once. You came just in time, and she wasn't about to kill me, just to use me. But now I'm free from the witch and I'm safe..." I said nervously.

"Nobody is safe, don't forget that." He simply answered.

"Oh come on! Don't play the mysterious guy, I know you didn't tell me truth about that _mating thingy_." I argued. "You know what you have to know, there's nothing else to say." He answered. "Then if you don't have anything else to say, I'm out of here and I'll be back to my investigation." I glared at him.

"Damn Stiles, why do you complicate everything?" Derek growled at me, I was shaking and a little afraid of the way he said this. "Maybe because unlike Scott I'm not the kind of person who likes to play with your puzzled answers" I said naturally. This time, I saw it again, the blue electric light in his eyes and that didn't sound good to me, but this time I wasn't afraid anymore.

"Maybe I'm the alpha's ma-" I began as he growled out loud "NO YOU'RE NOT!", I frowned and looked at him. How Derek could know if I'm the alpha's mate or not? "Why?" I simply asked. Then I heard his breath being heavy, he was trying to contain himself and he looked in my eyes whispering "Because you're mine...". None of us were saying anything else, we just paused like statues, looking at each other.

* * *

><p>Read the follow part by listening <em><strong>Dirty Orchestra by Black Violin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Beginning of the music<em>

I only opened my mouth but couldn't say anything. Derek just told me that I'm his mate and he hided it from me. All I wanted to do is leaving, when I turned back he grabbed my arm and looked at me with a look that made me shiver, then he pulled me against him.

_Passage at 0:15_

Suddenly something happened, I don't know if my mind was disturbed or if it was due to the medication I took but I heard music, not the kind that you hear on the radio, neither the kind of music I would listen, but that music was making my body moving and dancing with Derek. Without saying anything, I couldn't feel freedom from the look he had on me, he was looking at me like he was holding his joy but I could feel his heartbeat against mine, our hearts seemed to sing together. Also I didn't want to stop looking at him.

_Passage 0:40_

Our little dance was like a lovers reunion, soft, passionate but not too heavy. For the first time I was dancing with somebody and I didn't care if the world was falling down because I finally found my my wolfy. Each time, in the choreography, I was like about to leave he just pulled me against him and was hugging me tight like he was telling me to don't leave him alone, and I felt that he didn't wanna be lonely anymore. Sometimes I was like falling and he managed to bring me up, to show that he's gonna be my protector from everything. His rough body, his warmth, his smell, everything came to my mind like I was remembering the best things of my life.

_Passage at 1:31_

The violins in the music were our representations, one was shy and joyful but the other one was wild and sad, together they made an excellent duo. I wasn't in control with my body, all my movements in this dance came from nowhere and I did them like I learned them for years so I was doing this routing without thinking about falling or anything else, and if I was falling I believed that Derek won't let me down.

_Passage at 1:57_

Then Derek did some moves like he was hugging me and sniffing me on the left, leaving me, then smelling me on the right of my neck. I let him doing it, and it turned me on a little bit. I guess he knew what was happening in my pants because he couldn't resist to show me a smirk and a wink. His paws... hum his HANDS were caressing my body as he was discovering every inch of it, and he did it one more time his sniffing routine.

_Passage at 2:23_

I turned, my back against him and he put his arms on my torso, when I did a step forward he did the same, one backward and he also did the same, we did this little movement for few seconds. I could feel his breath on my neck, I was losing my mind. I turned to him as he held my hips and I turned around and leaned on him.

When the music became to its end, he turned around me like a predator who trapped his prey and leaned on me.

The music stopped in my mind, everything was back to normal, I guess. Derek's face close to mine, his mouth was almost touching mine and he said in a quiet growl "This prove that we belong together. You're my half and I'm your 'wolfy'."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! The dance scene took me a long time because I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you liked it guys. Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think about this chapter! See you next chapter. ;)<strong>


	5. A new beginning

**Hi guys! How you're doing? Holly crap! 4 553 hits, 43 reviews and 1 528 visitors! That's just great! Don't forget to write what you think about the story. Alright, the story is gonna be rated M from this chapter. Also, this is a fiction so there will not be any AIDS or pregnancy because it's a FICTION, so don't forget to wear a condom. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>It was the full moon and I was at Derek's place, precisely on Derek's bed. "You okay?" Derek whispered to me and I nodded to him. I was naked on this bed and so was Derek.<p>

This afternoon, the guy close to me told me that I was his mate and that we belong together and I knew he was right because with him, I feel complete. I dunno how to explain this I wanted to be closer to Derek I wanted to be as close as possible... I wanted to be his, and that was I'm gonna be tonight.

I was lying down, on the stomach and I felt Derek's warm breath on my back approaching his face to mine, as I felt Derek's body against mine my heart was pounding really fast. Of course I was afraid about what will happen because I've never done this and I'm having my first time with that person made for me. "Sure you wanna do this?" he asked feeling my fear, I looked at him in the eyes "I've never been so sure in my life" I answered kissing him soflty.

Suddenly, I felt my mate's hands grabbing my hips and slowly entering in me. I couldn't resist to take a pillow and bite it because it hurt so bad! I was crying and breathing heavily but didn't wanna show it to Derek. "Sshhhh, I know it hurts just breath" said my wolf. Now he was totally in me, paused a little bit and the pain was gone.

* * *

><p>Derek's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I paused few seconds to enjoy the moment and let Stiles having a moment to stop feeling any pain. The music made by my mate's heart was amazing, and from now he's being mine forever. I decided to caress his soft skin and kissing his neck, I tried to contain myself but smelling that smell and feeling that skin against mine everything was tempting me.<p>

After a moment, I began to continue where we were and each movement was an occasion to make me lose control, but I had to resist... I didn't know how many times I could, but I had to. Sometimes I heard some moaning from that beautiful voice. Those moans which were from pain to pleasure and lust made me lose all my drive, I couldn't resist anymore.

Suddenly I grabbed Stiles' hips once again, with more fierce in it, I was moving my hips back and forth and all my senses were crossing the limits. I smelled Stiles' sweat and it smelled great. I heard Stiles' heartbeats and this voice saying my name, and I sounded good. I felt this soft skin under my body, and it felt awesome. I was going harder and faster into him and I didn't want to stop it. My claws were going out but I managed to don't scratch this amazing but fragile body. Then I heard a huge speed-up in Stiles' heartbeat, I knew that he was close so I kissed his neck and in the followings seconds he shouted my name as he came on my bed.

I was getting hornier each second from this moment and Stiles wasn't helping. Few seconds after Stiles came I was getting wilder and suddenly I felt it... My teeth and my whole body were morphing as I came into Stiles.

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I heard him howling out loud, I felt his seed coming into me and... one of his claws marking my torso, close to my heart. I didn't care if I was in danger or not because I knew that what I've done was one of the best things in my life. I turned to Derek, who had his wolf-teeth out, he was looking at me like he was looking at a precious item, which made me frown a little bit and he smiled at me.<p>

"What's wrong?" I simply asked.

"Nothing... It's just... You're always beautiful but the moonlight on your face makes you... the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he said, still having those wolf-teeth out. Derek pulled me against him "And you're mine" he growled to my ear before teasing it with those extended teeth.

Two big arms were wrapping my torso and two legs were crossing mine. From this moment I knew where I could feel home, and I knew that was a new beginning for me. Then everything went black for me.

I woke up with a kiss on my forehead and smiled opening my eyes. There was Derek touching my cheek, looking in my eyes and I saw that blue light in his eyes. I yawned and he let a smile on his lips.

"You should smile more often." I said.

"Hello to you too" He paused "And I only smile when there's a good reason."

"Like what?" I asked.

"The mark I left across your heart, it means to others that you are and will be only mine" He grinned and kissed me.

"Yeah and it hurt when you did it because I thought you were ripping out my heart." I frowned at my wolf.

"Don't worry a werewolf would never hurt or kill his mate." He said reassuring me.

We spent few hours in this bed, just kissing and looking at each other... I think that I was in heaven, I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Sadly, I felt that something was wrong because I saw Derek frozen and paying attention to something.

"Derek?" I just asked.

"Someone is coming..." He whispered before we both heard a feminine voice calling.

"Stiles! I know you're here! I need you're help please!". It was Allison's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the moment but don't worry I promise you a longer chapter. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	6. Unexpected hero

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being away for a long time I had to move from my flat. Anyway I still love you and still hope you like this story. Don't forget to review :P**

* * *

><p>Stile's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I heard Allison's voice calling me to help her, I looked at Derek and he nodded. After being dressed I opened the door and saw a poor and lost Allison in front of me.<p>

"Allison? You okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Stiles..." She just answered trying to don't fall in tears.

"Allison?" I asked again.

"I need the truth." she said before looking at Derek "You both left me without telling me what's happening. Moreover I learned some crappy things about my family plus I think that I deserve to know what's going on after saving your life." she answered harshly.

"Okay..." I paused without knowing how to begin maybe a 'Derek's a werewolf and we belong together and if your aunt is right you belong to a wolf too!' will works? I shook my head to be back in the real world "Please come in, you have a lot more things to know" I said.

In few minutes I told her what she wanted to know, that all werewolves are not always the bad guys and I also told her what I knew about the potential mates, after all I was one of them. During my little chat with Allison, I noticed that Derek didn't say a word since the girl came in the house, he just looked at me and sometimes at her it's like we reversed our roles.

"Sorry to disturb you in your 'I'm gonna shut my mouth because I'm the only wolf here' game but could you help me here? Because you do know a lot more about mating than me" I sighed to Derek.

"Actually you said everything she needs to know except the fact that she's like you" admitted my wolfy.

"Wait... what?" Allison almost yelled.

"Well... hummm... When your aunt captured me into that place she told me that you're also a potential mate. But Derek and I have a big idea about who is your mate" I mumbled.

"Okay..." She paused "I think that I learned a lot in a single night, maybe I should go back..." She stopped her sentence. I understood that if she came here it meant that she left her house and in her logic she didn't wanna go back 'home'.

"You can stay here" said Derek. I looked at him with a curious look, he smiled at me and I understood that he was trying to play nice and he took his cellphone ready to call Scott.

The day after, we had to get up early because we had to go to school, Allison didn't say a word since last night just some 'thank you' but that's it, she was like over-thinking about the truth of her family and herself. When Allison and I arrived at school, Scott literally jumped to his bike to join us.

"Hey, Allison you're okay?" Asked a worried Scott, the girl looked at him frowning and she turned to me.

"Don't tell me that..." she whispered.

"... Yes Scott's a werewolf and you're his mate" I answered smiling proud of myself for the discovering.

Scott smiled shyly at Allison and she frowned again.

"You didn't tell me what you were, it was Stiles who had to let me understand it, and you think I'm gonna jump in your arms? You don't know me" she said beginning to walk away. Scott grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes.

"Listen Allison" he began "you have no idea how sorry I am for not telling you but I was afraid about your reaction..." and she left without saying anything else.

"Well it could be much worse" I admitted trying to light up the mood.

"She won't be with me anymore Stiles, it's over..." Said my poor friend.

The rest of the day was... weird. Scott was always looking at Allison and she couldn't stop glaring at him, maybe I told her too early. Crap, I don't feel so proud anymore. I tried to tell Allison that she didn't have to be afraid but I totally understood what she was feeling right now.

After lunchtime, I wanted to join Allison trying to make her feel better but I couldn't find her. Suddenly I heard a gunshot in the hallway, everybody was running to my direction and then I saw who did that shot... It was nobody else but Allison, she looked totally out of character, she was like a frozen bitch ready to kill everybody who's around her, she was like... her own aunt! As everybody was leaving the school, I stayed here in front of her and I also saw tears falling on her face.

"Why Stiles? Huh? Why?" She shouted out loud.

"Allison, please calm down... remember I'm Stiles one of your friends so please pull down that gun..." I mumbled.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She cried walking to me and pulling her gun on my forehead.

"Ok-k-kay... p-please Allison... I-I-I'm b-be-beggin' you" I whispered thinking that I'm gonna die in few seconds.

I heard a click, oh my god I'm so gonna die now! My mind was screaming Derek's name, my heart was jumping... And I felt the panic attack beginning. As I began to breath weakly, I thought about my entire life, how I'm gonna end my life after discovering where I belong.

"Everything is your fault Stiles, you told me all this bullshit story and you still think you're my friend? Friends don't make trouble." And I felt the gun touching my skin deeper.

I closed my eyes losing my hope about Derek saving my life. I began to unleash tears and I was ready for my last breath. And, I felt strong arms wrapping my torso, those weren't Derek's nor Scott's. I heard a punch and someone falling down.

When I opened my eyes I saw Allison on the floor, unconscious.

"You okay?" Said a friendly voice. I sited down on the floor, totally lost, and saw my hero going down to reach my face...

"Yeah thanks..." And I recognized to who that face belongs but I didn't say anything else due to the surprise.

"I guess we have to discuss about what happened don't you think?" Asked Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me a long time to make that chapter readable without being annoying and don't worry the story is not gonna be a StilesDanny because Stiles/Derek FTW! :P**


	7. Just wanna rest

**Hi guys! How are you today? I'm glad that you enjoyed my little "surprise" during last chapter hehe. Don't forget to review, I love reading what you think about this story.**

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess we have to discuss about what happened don't you think?" Asked Danny.<p>

I couldn't believe it, I was excepting to be saved by Derek and it was Danny who came... Wait a sec, is Danny a werewolf too? Then is he thinking that I'm his mate? No can't be possible because I'm Derek's... oh my life is becoming a Twilight-like with only werewolves involved.

"Before you ask out loud, yes I'm a beta... like your mate" He said answering the question I had in my mind.

"How do you know that I've got a mate?" I asked curiously.

"Oh please, as usual you smell human and now you've got wolf scent all over your body" he sighed and got up giving me his hand "let's go find your guy" he smirked.

"How do you know that I'm matted to a male wolf?" I frowned.

"Like I said you have his scent ALL OVER your body" He laughed guiding me to his car.

As I came into Danny's car I wondered where Derek and Scott could be and why none of them came... I took my phone and did Scott's number.

"Yeah Scott? Could you explain me something?" I began.

* * *

><p>Derek's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>During my workout session I still asked myself why I felt so worried and the fear going through my veins. Maybe something happened to Stiles? Nah, Scott would call me. But what if he wasn't there? I could hear if something went wrong. I had to admit that the matting process and everything about it is all-new to me, I didn't have any explications of it and couldn't find more informations. Then I heard something weird, it was Stile's heartbeat but not his car and there was someone else and it wasn't Scott...By the smell, I noticed that this person who was coming with my mate was a werewolf too!<p>

As the car came close to my house I jumped out of my front door and I growled out loud, I saw my mate and another werewolf boy and I didn't need much to feel anger in my body and they both get out of the car. I recognized the boy, his name is Danny or something else but I remember he came to Stile's place to help us and Stiles said that I was his cousin Miguel.

"He's MINE!" I growled possessively.

"I know he is! Miguel or should I say Derek!" Shouted the boy leaving his teeth growing. "Every werewolf can feel it, he has your scent and you marked him so don't act like a possessive monster!".

We both paused there for few seconds, looking each other and I looked at Stiles who, by his heartbeat, seemed to be mad and nervous.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah and thanks to Danny!" he yelled at me which made me confused and I looked at Danny.

"I saved your mate from that Allison." He began stating the obvious. "She was pointing a gun to him and ready to shoot" I saw Stiles nodded and being really nervous about this. Suddenly I felt like crap, I didn't even hear a thing. How is that possible? How can I not feel if there's something wrong? I walked to Stiles looking at the floor, wrapping his hips.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered in his ears leaning my face on his shoulder smelling him and I felt love, compassion and a little bit of anger from my mate.

"I guess you mated recently." Said Danny breaking my private moment with my half.

"Yeah? Why?" Asked Stiles being totally curious.

"Well you need to practice and control your link" answered Danny in a neutral tone.

"Wait a minute" I turned to Danny "How do you know all those things about werewolves' mates?" I interrogated curious about this boy's knowledge.

"Because my alpha told me everything and helped me a lot with my mate." He told.

Then I came closer to Danny and he looked at me without saying anything, I smelled his scent and I recognized a part of it, there was a part of his scent that a human I know has on him... This scent was also Jackson's smell!

"Are you mated to this Jackson kid?" I frowned.

He was also frowning to me. "How do you know him?" He asked.

"Well because he's one of my classmates?" Stiles began interrupting the tension between Danny and I. "Remember? Stiles here." He sighed.

"Right, sorry Stiles" smiled Danny which made me growl. "Come on! I saved your mate, I brought him to you without doing anything creepy, I think what I deserve is at least a 'thank you'. I'm not here to find problems, I already have mine." Argued the guy.

I looked at him, once again and I had to admit that he was right. My mate was in danger and he saved his life without asking something. Moreover, this guy seemed to know a lot more about mating than I do and he could help me about this. This was the first time I had to change my opinion about someone in a good way.

"Thank you and... Sorry." I mumbled which made Stiles laughing a bit.

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>WOW! I couldn't believe it! Derek freakin' Hale aka my sweety wolfy, just said "thank you" and almost apologized to Danny! I saw Derek glaring at me, crap he certainly noticed that I was amused.<p>

"So... Jackson is your mate? I thought he was dating Lydia" I said trying to change the topic.

"He was, just to hide the truth, he was in the closet because he had a crush on me, I always had the hots for him and one night when he was sleeping it was the full-moon and he saw what I really am. I thought he was gonna run away from me but instead he kissed me." Answered Danny hiding a smile of happiness.

"And what about Scott? Why he wasn't there?" Asked suddenly Derek.

Then my heart was jumping once again but Derek noticed this time.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" He asked with his serious face.

"Scott wasn't there because he had a call, and emergency one..." I said trying to don't tell the whole truth.

"Which kind of emergency?" He questioned to me.

"Stiles you have to tell him" Whispered Danny trying to comfort me but it didn't work, if I tell everything I know that I have to face another fight and I'm not in the mood for it.

"Stiles?" Just said my wolf as he came to me, looking in my eyes.

"His mother... the alpha caught her and said he's gonna give her the bite if he doesn't come right after the call..." I whispered as low as I could.

Derek looked at me confused "okay so let's just join Scott then." he said.

"NO!" I almost yelled keeping my tears.

"Stiles, Scott's moth-..." began Derek.

"I know what's going on! But I don't want you to go there!" I cried.

"Why that?" he asked.

"Because I love you too much to see you half-cut by that beast. Don't you get it? I was about being shot two hours ago and now I have to face another battle?" I shouted to Derek my hands on his shoulders making an eye contact "All I want is to rest, with you and now."

I saw a pity look on Derek's face and I understood what's gonna happen "I'm sorry Stiles" he gave a kiss on the top of my head "But Scott is our friend and I have to help him." And he was gone...

Danny saw everything without saying a word, I turned to him.

"Don't worry he'll come back, and for now I'm here as a friend." He hugged me.

"No." I said firmly "You have to join Jackson... Do this for me, join your mate and have a nice night cuddling and kissing, have a good time." I looked far away and sighed a bit. "Because I know how hard it is, for a mate, when you're away from your other part." I turned again to Danny who gave me a worried look and I nodded "Don't worry for me, I'm gonna wait here."

As Danny drove out of the place, I entered in Derek's home. I began to feel incomplete and I laid on the bed waiting for Derek. And everything went dark for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaaam! Tell me what you think about it guys! Also next chapter is gonna have another dance routine hehe! Review please! :)<strong>


	8. His confession

**Hey hey! Sorry for being that long, work and stuff are boring as hell. Moreover I have an upcoming project (not a fanfic this time) so it takes more time lol. Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I found myself waking up in the woods, but the landscape looked more magical than as usual. There was the full-moon, which doesn't make any sense because the real one was last night Everything around me wasn't as scary as usual and I realized I was dreaming, I guess the piano in front of me helped me a lot to confirm it. I walked to the instrument, and I looked around me, I never dreamed something this beautiful.<p>

"It's not as beautiful as you" whispered a voice to me. My heart jumped as I heard this voice, because even if I was dreaming, I was in heaven if Derek was in it. "I could look at you for days" he said with a smile on his face. My mind was a little bit disappointed because I knew it wasn't true, my dream just gave things I wanted to see and to hear.

The fake Derek came closer to me and sit on the piano before looking at me "I'm not a fake or a toy by your mind, I'm really with you. We're sharing a dream, it happens a lot to mates when..." he began before looking on the ground with shame on his face.

"When they're away from each other" I finished looking at him and he nodded turning back his beautiful eyes to mine.

"Yeah, this happens to look after your mate, see if everything is okay and to don't worry anymore." Answered Derek.

"But I don't worry for you" I began before seeing Derek's sad face and trying to justify myself "I mean yes I worry! But I know you're a super-werewolf and you're gonna beat them all!" And I saw my wolfy leaving a smile, that's for sure I love that dream.

"This time it's not about you, but me." He paused leaving me frowning to show my misunderstanding "I wanted to see if you're okay because I worry a lot about you. I don't know what could happen without me near to you." he said. Derek took a long breath then he looked at me with puppy eyes "Since you're my mate I just obsessed by you, you blow my mind. When you're at school I try sometimes to sneak just to hear the music made by your heartbeats. I know I'm not gonna be the perfect mate to protect you and you won't have the life you always wished but I'll fight for you. I love you Stiles."

Oh my god, did he just tell me everything he felt about me? That's just... weird! Did he said that he sneak at me when I'm at school? Well, I totally feel awkward because I didn't know what I could say. Suddenly I had an idea, I sit next to Derek on the chair close to the piano and began to play.

* * *

><p>Read the follow part by listening <strong>Songbird by The Glee Cast<strong>.

* * *

><p><em>Beginning of the music<em>

Thanks to the dream thingy, I played like I learned it all my life so I didn't need to focus on trying to make it audible but only on leaving my feelings going out.

_Passage at 0:15_

As I played I began to sing, and as I sang the landscape changed to a beautiful sunrise. I looked to Derek, eyes contact. I heard my own heart going louder. I remembered the first time we met each other, how cold he was at first. I didn't care if I couldn't have the life I wanted, the most important thing that I want is to be with till my death, because I feel alright when he's close to me, saying my name.

_Passage at 0:50_

I continued to play and Derek accompanied me this time he seemed enjoying it.

_Passage at 0:56_

Derek began to sing this verse, his rough voice made me chills because I always love the way he speak and now I love it more. Maybe it's due to our distance in real life, because everything I feel about him was amplified. The way he sang made my body shiver, we didn't stop looking at each other. I wanted to kiss him but I didn't want to stop him because I also wanted to hear him singing.

_Passage at 1:32_

Then we both managed to sing this part. We both had to confess our mutual love and that before we met each other we didn't feel happy. No matter what will happen, which fight we had to fight, we love each other like never before.

_Passage at 1:51_

I left the piano, also leaving Derek playing and I knew he was still watching me. For my part I looked at the landscape becoming, once again, the full-moon night like before. I closed my eyes, thanking this dream to let me see my only love in the world, thanking the moon to make Derek and I two souls being one since we mated.

_Passage at 2:13_

Derek left the the piano which was still playing by itself, totally logical in Dreamland, and he walk to me. I turned to him leaving a smile of happiness on my face, and I turned back to see the moon.

_Passage at 2:24_

He was behind me and he wrapped his arms around me, leaning his head against my neck. My body shivered once again by hearing him singing.

_Passage at 2:34_

I turned to him, we looked at each other smiling as we sang together. He was caressing my cheek as I let my hand on his chest to feel his heart.

_Passage at 2:53_

Still singing together, slowly, our faces came closer and closer and there was only a centimeter left between our lips.

When the music stopped we didn't say anything at first.

"It's time to wake up Stiles" whispered Derek as he kissed me on the forehead.

Suddenly, everything around me began to disappear, I didn't want Derek to disappear too! I saw him waving at me and his lips telling me that we'll be back together and everything went black again.

As I woke up, I realized that I wasn't on Derek's bed nor in Derek's place... What the hell happened in real life during my dream?

"Hello Stiles." said a voice that I totally didn't want to hear again. My eyes wide opened saw the feminine figure walking to me.

"What did you do to me?" I tried to shout before she put her hand on my mouth.

"Shhhh! Don't speak too loud! They could hear you and I don't want them to kill you." She answered worried.

I nodded and she smiled life she used to and she whispered to me "You were right Stiles, I'm sorry for what I've done I was not myself, my family betrayed me, I need answers and you are the only one who said everything to me so please I need your help." Begged Allison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the music part as I enjoyed writing it! Also don't worry Derek will really come back soon but first Stiles has to deal with Allison :P. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	9. The mates' plan

**Hi readers! I just finished to move to another place and also I planned the end of this story (which will be in 2 or 3 chapters maximum).**

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I was in Allison's bedroom and we spoke a lot about werewolves and mating, I told her everything I knew and she did the same. Allison understood that I was a bit afraid of being in her bedroom and she apologized, a lot about what happened at school. Even if it's weird I forgave her because I know how it feels being caught in that supernatural world around werewolves.<p>

"Do you know where I can find Scott?" She paused closing her eyes "I think I need to apologize to him too...". I gasped after she finished without knowing what I could tell to her.

Before I open my mouth to say something my phone was vibrating as I read "Stupid Jock".

"Jackson, what can I do for you?" I tried to not yell at the phone. After few seconds I hang up without, once again, knowing what to say and totally lost.

"Stiles? Is everything okay?" Asked Allison frowning.

"No" I simply answered before looking at her and standing up showing up all my bravery. "You and I are gonna meet Jackson right now." I told preparing my stuff.

"Why? What's wrong?" The girl said to me with a worried look.

"We need to save our mates." I answered shortly.

Few minutes later, we both arrived at Jackson's place who was standing close to his front door, waiting for us. I noticed that jock had been crying for hours and sadness on his face.

"Jackson what happened?" I said as I walked to him.

"It's Danny... He-he-he left we te-telling me that he had to he-he-help them" Cried the blonde guy.

"Wait, you're involved in this too?" Allison yells before blinking twice "And you're with Danny? I thought you..." she mumbled a bit.

"Explanations later!" I shouted. "We need to focus how we're gonna bring back our wolfies! Jackson can I take your computer?" I asked glaring at him. This time I had the control on everything, I felt totally out of myself. My best friend and my soulmate were in danger and their lives depend on a stupid jock, a sociopath bitch and me... the obsessed one about lycanthropy.

Few hours later, after doing some research, I finally found what I wanted and I couldn't hide a huge smile on my face.

"By having that goofy face, I guess you have a plan" smirked Jackson walking to me and looking at the screen computer.

"Yeah, but I guess we need a lot of practice for doing this..." I simply answered.

"You serious? Jackson is pretty good at fighting and I've got archer's skills" Sighed Allison who was sitting on the couch reading a book about lycanthropy that I had in my bag.

"I didn't mean that kind of practice." I smirked at them.

* * *

><p>Derek's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I jumped to my uncle's throat as I saw Scott falling on the floor. Danny joined us few hours ago, after glaring and shouting at each other I finally accepted his help. Unlike Scott, the other boy was stronger and really helpful.<p>

We finally found Scott's mother and my uncle, aka the alpha, the woman was laying on the floor unconscious. Since we arrived, my uncle told us about being a whole pack and being strong. Scott was ready to accept if he leaves his mother safe, and this is where we are, fighting against the alpha to get everybody's freedom.

Danny and I were still trying to fight against the alpha but even if we're outnumbered we're still betas against an alpha. We fought for hours or days, I lost any notion of time.

"Why do you still try to beat me? You know you can't!" Smirked Peter Hale to us.

Then the big alpha caught my throat with his hand making me levitate. My phone was rigging and the alpha looked at me smiling before saying sounded like he cared.

"You should answer, maybe it's important" He said to me taking my phone from my jacket and giving to me, still his right hand on my throat.

"Stiles, trust me it's not the right moment for a call" I tried to say gasping.

"It's not to you I wanna talk with but the hunky alpha" Said my mate with the sexiest tone I heard from him.

My uncle and I shared a surprised look, I gave the phone to the alpha. I saw a serious look then a huge smile on my uncle's face before he released me.

Due to the distance between my mate and I, my senses are really low so I couldn't hear anything from the conversation. After standing up, I noticed that something was going on as I saw the big wolf leaving us, still smiling.

"Where are you going?" I shouted out loud.

"Going to see your mate... actually I'm gonna see all of them" He answered looking at us three.

Scott woke up at this moment showing fear in his eyes. Danny, Scott and I were looking at each other sharing our fear. Without thinking twice, I decided to what we had to do.

"Scott, bring your mother to your home, Danny and I we're gonna follow the alpha." I paused looking at him "You'll join us later don't worry" I said before he tried to ask.

After a moment I knew where my uncle was going... He was coming to my place, going to see my mate... I finally felt my mate's heartbeats and also Allison's and Jackson's heartbeats.

"What the hell those three are doing?" Whispered Danny.

"I don't know but that doesn't sound good to me." I answered as my eyes flashed blue due to scent of my mate.

Scott finally joined us and we were still sneaking at my place seeing the alpha entering.

The more I came closer to my home, the more I smelled my mate being excited and... horny like he used to be when he's close to me.

"Why my mate is horny as hell?" Asked Danny hiding a shocked face.

"They're all in that state..." I simply answered.

"Do you think they're preparing an orgy or something like that?" Said Scott looking curious and excited too.

As I slapped Scott's face, something hit me. All of sudden I understood what they were preparing and I couldn't keep myself standing there.

"They're doing worse than that." I growled as I walked to my house followed by Scott and Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Some surprises are coming and the final count is on! Beware big alpha! Anyway don't forget to review :)<strong>


	10. Everything come to an end 1

**Okay one of the final chapters! Hope you'll like the surprises and as usual PLEASEEE REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE STORY OR NOT!**

* * *

><p>Derek's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>When Scott, Danny and I we entered into my house, we saw the alpha showing us his back. He was waiting for something to happen, which I hope won't happen.<p>

"Here I am with your wolves! Now it's your turn to do what you promised me!" Shouted Peter Hale looking at nowhere.

* * *

><p>Read the follow part by listening<strong> Maniac<strong> by **Girliciou**s.

* * *

><p><em>Beginning of the music<em>

We all heard loud music coming from everywhere, and we finally saw the three humans who took their places upstairs looking at us.

_Passage at 0:07_

The three mates began to sing. The two boys had a different corner, Jackson on the left and Stiles on the right laying against the wall, Allison was heading the stairs. They were all wearing sexy outfits, it was the first time I saw Stiles having a sexy attitude.

_Passage at 0:15_

Allison walked slowly downstairs step by step to join the alpha, she just stared at the alpha then looked at Scott by saying she had been heartbroken before. Then she laid on the alpha, playing with her hands on his body.

_Passage at 0:30_

Suddenly the girl pulled herself on my uncle's body, breathing heavy. Like a stripper she gave a sexy dance and teased the alpha. Scott was watching everything and I smelled sadness and misunderstanding from him. And the girl did a step away from the big wolf.

_Passage at 0:39_

While Allison was dancing to seduce the alpha, Jackson and Stiles accompanied the girl by dancing against the wall where they were standing. I still couldn't believe what they were doing, our mates were seducing the alpha and I hope they had something else in mind.

_Passage at 0:53_

Allison was touching the alpha like he was something precious and she even put my uncle's hands on her hips and she moved them as Jackson began to leave his spot.

_Passage at 1:09_

While the girl left the alpha, Jackson came closer to him and took off his shirt in slow motion putting the wolf's hand on his bare torso. The jock gave a look of disgust to Danny who gasped as he saw it. For Scott and Danny, it's like they're living their worst nightmare and I began to be afraid about what Stiles was going to do.

_Passage at 1:24_

Like Allison, the shirtless boy he gave a sort of lap dance to the wolf before leaving him.

_Passage at 1:32_

Once again all the mates were dancing, singing. It made me shiver seeing MY mate dancing for somebody else. What the heck are they doing? I felt totally lost.

_Passage at 1:47_

This time Jackson and Allison were both dancing to the alpha and they began to make him sit on the floor. During the dance I noticed Stiles walking downstairs slowly and being on the alpha's lap.

_Passage at 2:03_

Stiles on my uncle's lap, moving his hips and acting like crazy. I felt anger and frustration through my veins. As I did a step forward, I felt Danny and Scott's arm against my chest to keep me stay in my position but it was too hard for me to watch this. I saw Stiles leaning his face close to Peter's.

_Passage at 2:18_

Stiles' face was still too close to the alpha's. I couldn't resist to growl out loud and I saw that pity look on Stiles' eyes like he had to do this. Then they closed their eyes and placed themselves around the alpha.

_Passage at 2:26_

The alpha stood up and let a huge smirk on his face as the three humans danced around him.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Shouted Scott.

"They're..." I paused taking a long breath "choosing him as their wolf".

"Say what?" Said Danny glaring at me "They can't! Jackson and I already mated same for Stiles and you!".

"I KNOW!" I yelled to him "But someone mated to a beta can decide to mate with an alpha" I sighed.

The three of us were watching our worst nightmare being reality but something looked weird because I know my mate and I know that it's not usual from him to do sexy moves to somebody he doesn't even know.

"No! No! Just NO!" Said Scott before the music ended.

Once the show finished, the alpha looked at us.

"Is it disappointment that I feel from you my nephew?" Smirked the alpha.

Before he could finish his sentence, I heard Stiles' heart jumping and he looked at me shouting "GUYS NOW!" telling us to attack the alpha.

We all three let the anger, from that crappy show, going through our veins as we shifted into our wolf form.

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Our plan worked perfectly, we distracted the alpha from any danger and we made our wolfies stronger and angrier than ever. Thank god Derek understood what I was doing, maybe our link began to be stronger too.<p>

The final fight began and it was just a question of time.

"Ok what do we do now?" Shouted a scared Jackson.

"We wait..." I sighed hoping that it won't take long.

"I've got a better idea!" Said Allison aiming her gun but I stopped her.

"NO! You could kill Derek Danny or Scott!" I yelled at her.

"Trust me I'm pretty good at it, moreover we don't have more time" she said having a point.

Then she pointed her gun and shot twice and released the pistol. The alpha took the bullets and fell on the floor and we saw the body beginning to burn.

"Medicine anti-wolf that we spread on your body with our hands and two bullets in the chest, I guess we're done here." I said to the alpha as I walk to him and looking at him with the want of puking on his face.

"You... think... so?" He hard breathed still smirking "When I'll heal I'm gonna rape you and rip your throat off!".

Then Derek, still in his wolfy form, came closer to me wrapping his strong arm around my hips but I warned him.

"Sorry but that part is already taken." Then he let out his claws and killed his uncle.

Since the beginning of the night, it was the first time that the silence came. It took me few seconds to realize that Derek killed the alpha which means that he's the alpha now. We both looked at each other like one of us wanted to say something and the other one was afraid of it.

"So it means that you're the alpha now..." I said stating the obvious.

"Yes I am" He answered in a sight. He came closer to me but I pulled him off.

"Beware! I've got this anti-wolf stuff all over my hands" and he nodded.

While we were staring at each other, Danny was smiling at Jackson telling him that everything is gonna be okay and Allison just smiled at Scott who did the same.

Suddenly I felt something going through my torso and I saw it being red as I felt on the floor. I didn't hear anything, due to the shock, I only saw the alpha's last smirk and Derek trying to help me but Danny keeping him away from me for his safety because if he touches my hands he's gonna die. Then everything went dark... once again...

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY! I couldn't resist to do another cliffhanger but I promise this one is the last! Okay that was the first part of the "final episode", in the second one you'll have some surprises I promise hehe.<strong>

**2 Chapters left before the end so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Everything come to an end 2

**Alright, the end is really near so please DO NOT HESITATE TO REVIEW! And thanks to those who already reviewed, I LOVE YOU! Enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>Derek's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>My uncle used his last breath to shoot at my mate, with Allison's gun, and I saw him falling down. I couldn't resist to tear apart the alpha's head and I looked to Stiles. I ripped off my mate's shirt and saw a bullet which looked like the one I've got from Kate. I looked at the ceiling, growling as loud as I could begging for mercy, for some help because I felt that I was loosing my only reason to breath and I felt someone else presence.<p>

"Lydia?" Asked everybody but me.

I looked behind me and saw a girl, who seemed to be a fashion and stupid one, she was smiling few seconds before leaving that face and taking a serious tone.

"No time to explain I've got a thing to do first." She said as she throw her purse to the ground and walking to me. The girl looked at Stiles and I few seconds, Stiles was laying on the floor and I was knelt on the floor my hands on my mate's body. I looked at her and felt something weird about this chick, this one was no human for sure!

"Who are you and what are you?" I asked showing my teeth, taking a protective attitude over Stiles.

"My name is Lydia and you should know what I am because you called me." Answered the girl.

"I called you?" I said.

"Yeah you growled asking for some help and hope so here I am." Told Lydia harshly.

The girl came closer to Stiles and sighed "You're really brave for what you did but this is not your time to leave this world." She paused "Not yet." Then she took my mate's hands and closed her eyes and a light, from nowhere, was pointing Stiles and the girl.

"What the heck is it?" Shouted Jackson.

"Jackson would you shut the hell up for the first time in your life?" Said the girl in a monotone way "If I'm too disturbed we're gonna lose Stiles and trust me you won't like what his sexy mate is gonna do to you."

I couldn't resist to smirk a bit, it's like this Lydia girl knew everything even she wasn't involved from the beginning.

"Oh! I know what she is" Whispered Scott. "I remember Stiles did some research and found something about witches who are sort of wolves' fairy godmother" he finished and we all looked at him suspicious.

"Are you even serious about what you said Scott?" Said Allison "Wolves' fairy godmother?" She pointed as I let a smile.

"Those are just stories for little pups." I laughed at Scott.

"I feel pretty offended." Answered the girl leaving Stiles hands before continuing "he's healed a lot, and the bullet disappeared like the pain will be in few hours." she told me.

Everybody was blinking at Lydia, is she really a witch? Then why she didn't help me few years ago about the fire? Why she didn't bring my sister back to life? She's not a wolf's fairy godmother like Scott said, she's something else but not this.

"Calm down Derek! That's too many questions to answer!" She said glaring at me. "First I'm not a customer service so I can't come here everytime you want and second I can't be against destiny. What happened to Stiles wasn't supposed to happen." she answered slowly like I was a 5 yo pup to make me understand everything.

Without thinking twice I grabbed Stiles' unconscious body on my shoulder and I walked to my front door "Thanks" was the only thing I said before leaving. I put Stiles on my car, checking if he was okay, the girl was right I could feel his heart beating again. After what happened, I just wanted to be in Stiles' bed, my strong arms protecting his sweet body as we sleep.

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>You know, when you think you're close to the end of your life you just let it go. I heard Derek's growls, I felt his heart breaking in pieces but as my soul was fighting to stay, my body began to adapt itself being dead. Suddenly I felt someone helping me to stay in this world, my entire body was aching me but my helper was telling me that it's gonna worth it and that was my last battle, after all of this I could live in peace with my mate.<p>

When I woke up, I was in my bed only wearing a boxer brief and I felt the strong arms from Derek wrapping me like he was protecting me from this wild world. When I sat, I felt a little pain in my chest and when I wanted to look at it I saw that I didn't have any bandage and I completely healed. What the hell? Did Derek had to bite me? All I wanted for now is a shower.

I came in the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked so pathetic... My eyes were red from all the nights I spent doing stupid researches and worrying about Derek. There was still the mark that Derek made close to my heart the first time we made love and when he claimed me. I entered in the shower and I let the water washing over all the troubles and all the pain I had recently.

Few minutes after, still taking my shower, I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I saw my wolfy coming in the shower too before kissing me eagerly.

"I missed you so much" he said to me as he caressed my body which made me shiver.

"I missed you too" I simply answered kissing him.

We couldn't stop to kiss, caress each other body. God I missed Derek so much, I just wanted this moment being an eternity, being together without fight without drama... just us. Without thinking, I let out a moan and pulled my body as close as possible to feel Derek's naked body against mine.

"I want you..." I began to moan on Derek's ear "to 'claim' me again" I finished with a seducing voice as I putted his rough hands on my hips and the second after he growled to my ear and smirked.

I couldn't resist to moan each time he kissed me on the lips or when he bite me, not enough to hurt and then we took serious business before I felt his seed in me and he let a huge growl.

We reached my bedroom and we cuddled on my bed for hours.

"God I could spend my entire life having a day such this one." I whispered feeling Derek's smile on my cheek.

"Derek?" beginning to worry. I could see that my wolfy was being afraid about I'm gonna tell him. "Now you're an alpha? What's gonna happen?" I mumbled. I heard him laughing and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Well let me tell you what is gonna happen..." he began "First I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life and in the future we're gonna build our own family... if you agree" he whispered the last part and I let a smile and nodded.

After all we've been through, we are finally together, happy. Of course my father will have to know everything but for now... I just wanna live in Derek's arms and be part of his world.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAAA! This is the end, but don't worry an epilogue is being written when I'm writing this. So this is not the real last chapter for the moment. Also do you I should do a "second season"? Don't forget to write what you think and review :)<strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Alright here is the epilogue, it's really short and the last surprise for a moment ;) Also don't forget to tell me if I should write a second season. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Stiles' P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Telling the whole situation to my father was not the easiest thing I had done but compared to what we been through... It was not that difficult. When I first told the sheriff that his son is gay who's dating a murderer researched in the state, he thought that I made a terrible joke... But when he heard Derek knocking on the front door, it was really hard to convince him to don't take the patrol gun and shoot at my boyfriend.<p>

After Derek admitted that the only thing he wanted was my happiness and that he authorized my father to shoot him if he's gonna hurt me, my dad began to trust my wolfy and calmed a little.

Two months later, Derek took the habit to come in the house without knocking, my father and my boyfriend agreed that if they both want me happy they have to deal with each other. I could go to Derek's place without having questions from my father, Derek also promised that he'll do his best to make me studying but everytime we're together the only thing I want is... him.

From this moment I could say that I'm the happiest teenager on earth. Of course the 'Derek's a werewolf and I'm his mate which means we belong together until we die' thingy wasn't said yet but I don't want my father having a heart-attack. I knew that talk had to happen but not yet... as late as possible...

Few years passed since my father met Derek, college and lacrosse were parts from the past for me because now I'm 21 and I'm in studying in an university. Thank god, Derek had enough money to buy a flat close to the university so we could live together as a real couple. During weekends we go back to Derek's old and burned home just to feel nostalgic and keep in touch with Scott and Allison and of course my dear father.

Also I was working as a casher in a supermarket, to don't feel useless and bring some money too. So this is how our peaceful life looked like, studying, working and sleeping. Of course it was less in action and supernatural, depends sometimes, but we made it our own life now.

One night,after work, I had a text message from Derek about being back at the flat as soon as possible because it was friday and we had to go back to Beacon Hill, I knew he miss this old house and sometimes I feel guilt about making him leave it. So, I drove the same road, entering the same building as usual.

"Hi Stiles" said an old female, who is one of my neighbor, as I was putting my keys into the door.

"Hey Ms. Ramirez! Como esta?" I answered to the person who was always welcoming to Derek and I.

"For me it's 'estas' don't forget it little boy!" She smiled and I did the same. I'll still remember the first day Derek and I met this woman, she always treated us like she was our mother and thank to her we felt like home.

"Anyway" she began giving me a plate "I made some lasagnas and I'm sure Derek forgot to make dinner since... well you know."

I let out a small laugh and took the plate "Yeah I have an idea, and thanks a lot."

"Don't forget to call me when you arrived and say hi to your father from me!" She yelled as I entered in the flat.

When I closed the door, I saw Derek standing close to me and kissing me softly.

"Well what a great way to say 'hi'" I smirked and paused "Did I miss you?" I finished looking in his eyes.

"Of course, we always miss you when you're not here." He smiled as I putted the plate on the table.

"Ready to see grandpa again my baby girl?" I said as I opened my arms.

"Hey don't talk to me like this, I feel offended" Joked my wolfy.

"I'm not talking to you!" I glared to Derek "But to my little princess" I finished taking the baby in my arms from Derek's.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked my man showing the plate.

"Yes it is but just don't think about eating everything right now because we're already late." I answered taking a bag on my shoulder. "Come on Laura, let's go see our old friends and the house where you come from." I said to the baby as she smiled like she understood me.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm so proud of myself for finishing this fanfic like I wanted. Anyway like I told you tell me if a second season will be appreciated because I've got ideas but I don't know if I should write another fic or do another season. You have until next week (22nd September) to give your opinion, the day after you'll get the answer.<strong>


	13. Surprise :D

Alright everyone, I'm sorry to say that season 2 won't exist... BUT here is a teaser about my upcoming fanfiction which will be another "Sterek" fanfic.

Read the follow part by listeningthis from youtube : .com/watch?v=swUjA8YKAFM

* * *

><p><em>Beginning of the music<em>

Kate Argent saying with a smirk "Surprise!" pushing a button.

_Passage at 0:01_

The Hale's house is exploding in front of Derek.

_Passage at 0:04_

Derek crying for what he saw.

_Passage at 0:05_

Lydia breaking a door and saying "ding-dong".

_Passage at 0:08_

Stiles' Jeep falling from a bridge.

_Passage at 0:12_

Danny hugging Stiles.

_Passage at 0:15_

Derek transforming to wolf state.

_Passage at 0:18_

Stiles running from someone.

_Passage at 0:20_

Derek pulls Scott on the wall.

_Passage at 0:22_

Derek and Stiles facing each other.

_Passage at 0:23_

Stiles is in a club with only men, in a sexy bunny suit.

_Passage at 0:27_

Stiles doing a lap-dance to Derek.

_End of the music._

* * *

><p>"<strong>You and I<strong>", premieres here : *fanfiction* .net/s/7481741


End file.
